GB021: The Secret of the Fighting Type Pokémon
is the 21st chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Arriving to Cianwood City, Gold and Crystal seek out the pharmacy for the medicine. Suddenly, trouble arises as a woman's Pokémon start rolling down. A man, Chuck, has his Poliwhirl stop them, but the two end up getting hurt in a specific way. Since Chuck is the one that has the last piece of the Secret Medicine, Gold temporarily becomes Cianwood City's Gym Leader to earn the item. Chapter Plot Lugia transports Gold and Crystal to Cianwood City. The two thank Lugia, as Crystal remarks Lugia, as a Psychic-type Pokémon, didn't even get lost in the fog. Gold gives a thumbs up for Lugia for fulfilling their wish, and Lugia thumbs up Gold as well and flies away. Gold and Crystal walk in the streets, as the latter has heard the pharmacy is located in the local Pokémon Center, which is known for "The Secret Medicine" that can cure any illness instantly. Suddenly, Gold sees the street is getting steeper, and a woman yells out that her Pokémon are rolling down as well. Crystal is displeased the woman brought round Pokémon to this city, while Gold sends Tyrogue, whose Rock Smash stops Graveler. The other three Pokémon roll down, but Tyrogue cannot take on all of them at once. Suddenly, a man jumps from a roof and sends Poliwrath, praising Gold for stopping one of the Pokémon. Poliwrath uses Mind Reader, detecting the Pokémon's movements and stopping them. The man is glad Poliwrath did a job well done, but the woman starts falling down as well, and lands on the man and Poliwrath. This is too much for Poliwrath and the man, with the latter exclaiming how heavy the woman is. At the hospital, the nurse tells the man, referring to him as Mr. Chuck, Cianwood City's Gym Leader, that he has to rest for two days. Gold and Crystal note Chuck's power, forcing Gold to ask Chuck to teach him the secret of Fighting-type Pokémon. Chuck replies he does not take students, but is willing to take Gold's challenge. Gold admits he would battle Chuck, but has to wait for two days for recovery. Chuck grins, showing the Secret Medicine that will cure his Poliwrath. Gold and Crystal are glad to see that item, explaining they traveled from Olivine City just to get that. Chuck is surprised, and explains the pharmacy has closed a long time ago, and this is the only medicine he has. Gold begs Chuck to give them the medicine, promising to do whatever Chuck wants him. Chuck explains he cannot close the Gym, since a Fighting-type expert like him has to keep the Gym opened. Still, he thinks there could be a replacement, and dares Gold to be that replacement, and in return for an excellent job, Gold will receive the medicine. Gold and Crystal cheer, as the former takes on the task, even if Chuck reminds him he still hasn't decided to hand over the medicine. The group later arrives to the Gym, which Gold notes it looks like a martial arts academy. Chuck explains many martial artists used to gather at this place, and tells Gold he is only allowed to use Fighting-type Pokémon. Gold and Tyrogue promise to work hard and face the challengers, but Crystal admits she does not have any Fighting-type Pokémon. Chuck shouts out she has to find one immediately, making her run off. Gold is astounded, seeing how harsh that was. Chuck orders Gold to go inside, who promises to do his very best. For the start, Chuck has Gold clean up the floor of the Gym, who wishes the place wasn't this big. Afterwards, Gold chops firewood, prepare the bath for Chuck, do the laundry and even cook. Gold concludes he is just doing Chuck's chores. Chuck is glad by the food Gold has prepared, who asks about actual training. Chuck stops, and asks Gold does he know why Fighting-type Pokémon are so strong. Gold believes it is in the muscles, as Chuck explains they have many stronger aspects, too. However, Chuck points out the Fighting-type Pokémon have lots of spirit, and will never give up, for their source of strength is that righteous spirit. This fascinates Gold and Tyrogue to hear that. Chuck points out Gold's doubt in the work shows he is still weak. Chuck yawns, as he is getting sleepy, bracing Gold to prepare the mattress. However, a sound is emitted, as Chuck believes a challenger has arrived. Chuck tells Gold if he messes up by losing and ruins the reputation of the Gym, he won't get any medicine. Gold understands, and is told to fight with all his might. Chuck invites the challenger, who is Black. Black belittles the Gym, and upon seeing Gold, claims there is no Gym Leader, thinking the Pokémon just ran off. Gold asks where is Black going, as he is the Gym Leader that will take Black on. Black chuckles, thinking this is why Cianwood City's Gym is the weakest in the world. Gold shouts out he will fight will all his righteous spirit, which sparks Black's interest. Chuck notes the two boys know each other already. With a one-on-one battle, Gold sends Tyrogue, reminding they cannot allow Black to obtain the badge. Black calls Gold an idiot, and sends Xatu to prove what real power is about. Chuck is startled, as Xatu has the type advantage over Tyrogue. Black simply reminds that the Pokémon do not have to possess the same strength to battle. Gold has Tyrogue use Headbutt, whom Xatu counters with Double Team. Gold panics, seeing this isn't a one-on-one battle, while Xatu uses Peck to damage Tyrogue. Black has Xatu continue pecking Tyrogue, who falls down. Black is amused, since it will take only one more hit for Tyrogue's defeat. Black bemoans Gold's righteousness, stating true power lies in foul playing. Gold does not believe in that, and to prove him wrong, Black's Xatu makes its final attack on Tyrogue. Black states the battle is over, and asks Chuck to hand over the badge for the victory. Chuck makes Black doubt his words, for Tyrogue stands up. Gold explains Chuck's special training has paid off, and Chuck braces Gold to retaliate. Gold explains there are too many Xatu, though Chuck replies there is one true Xatu, while the rest are illusions. Black realizes he played around too much, and has Xatu use Psychic. Instead, Gold's Tyrogue uses Rock Smash on the ground, which spreads the sand around. Tyrogue, per Gold's request, closes its eyes, and focuses to hear the true Xatu's footsteps. Tyrogue focuses, and hears Xatu, and punches the real one. Xatu is slammed into a wall, making Gold and his Pokémon cheer for victory. Black calls Xatu a weakling, and promises to Gold the next time he won't let him so off easily. Black leaves the Gym, while Chuck notes this righteousness has awakened Gold's spirit, with which he won. For the victory, Chuck gives Gold the medicine. Crystal runs into the Gym, and Gold exclaims he got the medicine. Crystal states there is bigger trouble ahead, for a man comes to the Gym. He explains he, Eusine, the Legendary Hunter, has found the fabled Pikachu. He points out he called out Pikachu from the future to lure out the Legendary Pokémon, and demands it to be returned to him, which shocks Gold and Crystal. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters